marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel: Power has its Limits
Background Amadeus. That name used to mean something to Jake. Now, that name is mud. Amadeus Kingston, Jake Rectaus' friend, decided to go on an expidition with his brother to the Amazon Forest. There, he had been transformed into something evil. King Karnage. Meanwhile, at the nuclear factory both Jake and Amadeus had worked at, a leak occurred. It rushed over the town, killing everyone there, except, for Jake Rectaus. Jake was changed, also, and became Nuclear Jake. But the difference between them, was, Jake fought for the sake of other people, King Karnage fought for power. He wanted all that he could have. His brother, Fred Kingston, became one of his minions, Faim. His other minion, Squyre, named after squire, is his littlest brother, who was forced into it, and is only 19 years old. Can Nuclear Jake muster up the power to stop his old friend? Or will friendship stop him from doing anything? Part 1 I was running from Karnage's robots. It sucked. They were gaining on me. I ran, and once I got the chance I circled around and got on the high-tech motorcycle Tony Stark(Iron Man) made me. Tony has been a real help lately, because he built me a wristwatch with a map of the Earth and a built in laser shooter. He also gave me a belt with everything from grenades to pocket knives. Also, Tony got him a holster around his back for his Nuclear Sword and AK-47u. Anyway, he hopped on the motorcycle, and flipped the switch for Overdrive. Four rocket boosters came out of the back of the cycle, and he shot forward. He screeched to a stop and fired the missiles at the bots. They blew to pieces, and Jake rode home. He failed his mission to save Squyre and King Karnage's prisoners, who are Nicki, Carrey, and Zumby. Zumby is a zombie who was accidentally brought to life one day and became a superhero. Nicki and Carrey are just random girls plucked off the streets. Melissa was also captured, but Tony Stark saved her and is now dating her. I wonder how that will play out with all the danger going on.... Part 2 I ran into Stark Enterprises and sprinted towards the meeting area. Tony was meeting with Captain America and everyone. I thought I could get help there. "Tony! Hey, guys. Tony, you think you and the guys could lend a hand with King Karnage?" I asked hopefully. "No. I'm sorry Jake, but we're too busy with Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus teaming up. With both of their minds working together, there could be a serious problem," declared Tony Stark. I couldn't believe it. But there was one man I could turn to. Nuclear Nancy. My sister. Part 3 I walked outside, got on my cycle, and drove towards my sister's home. If any one would help me, it was Nuclear Nancy, and maybe her husband. I got to my sister's home and knocked. Her husband, Ghast, opeed the door and asked what I was doing there. "Hey, Ghast, is Nancy home? I need to speak to her," I rushed through my sentence. "Yeah, she's right here. Come on in," he said. I walked inside. "Hey, Jake. Need help with Karnage?" she asked. "Yes, I do," I replied. "Okay, Ghast, we're going," she said. "Wait, I'm coming too. I would jump at the chance to defeat that asshole," he said, but Nancy gave him a look. Nancy and Ghast hopped in the sidecar while I drove to our meeting place: Nuclear Grove. He pulled in and they walked inside. I nearly lost my mind when I saw Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, and the Thing standing inside. "What are you doing here? You said no to helping me," I said, confused. "I put the rest of the guys on the Doom case, while we came to help with Karnage," explained Iron Man. I nodded, and explained our plan. We weren't going to fight Karnage, that would come later. Right now our priority was to save the hostages. Part 4 We all drove(and flew) to Karnage's castle, or as Karnage calls it, Karnage Kastle. We broke in through the roof, and attacked the guards guarding the holding cells. While the guy(and gal) went to go find Karnage, I started cracking the lock. It was tough, but I got in. I took a look around, and saw Zumby, while three girls were in the corner. "Ahem. I came to let you guys out." I finished lamely. Immediately the most beautiful girl came up and hugged me. All four of them left in a hurry, while I left to meet the guys in the Main Hall. They were destroyed. Karnage had them in cages. When he saw me, he rose to his full height and boomed, "You dare enter my Kastle? You will pay dearly!" That could NOT be good. But then, I was trapped in an electric cage. Part 5 I was stuck. For the first time in my life as Nuclear Jake, I couldn't escape from a cage. I couldn't melt the bars, because they were made out of pure electricity. Electro's work, I'd bet. I even saw Zumby and the girls trapped in a cage, too. I felt sorry, and for the first time in my Nuclear life, I felt ashamed. I had let them out, only to let them get trapped again. Worst of all, one of the girls, Carrey, as the other girls told me, was seriously hurt by Electro when they caught them, so she was barely alive. Then, when it seemed hopeless, I got an idea. If Electro lost his concentration, the cages would disappear. So, in a cliche fashion, I grabbed a pebble and threw it. It became a flaming meteor, and crashed right into Electro. The cages disappeared, and I headed toward the throne room. Then I immediately turned around, remembering Carrey. Stark was checking her. Tony, "She's badly burned, and the only way I can help is by putting her in a Robotic Body instead of her scarred tissue. So he got to work. Soon Carrey was a cyborg instead of a human being. We set off for the throne room. Carrey, "Wait. I'm coming too. If Iron Man made this body, there must be weapons. And I want a peice of Karnage. Zumby was standing next to her, which I assumed was his un-talkative way of saying he was coming too. So, we turned around, and we were confronted by Electro and Faim.